Against All Odds
by FasttalkingInsanity
Summary: Two vampires. Two enemy cults. One big mess. AU OOC
1. Trailer

**A/n: Trailer for our new story Against All Odds tell us if we sould do it. :D Somewhat like Twilight so if you like vampires and Niley this is the story for you :D**

**They both had secrets**

_Shows Miley _

_Shows Nick_

**Which made them stay away from each other**

_MIley stares at Nick from a distance_

**But what they didn't know**

_Miley stares in shock_

**They were the same**

_Touches each others sparkling skin_

**To bad their cults would never allow it**

_A tear falls down his cheek_

**So what would you do to make it possible?**

_Shows Nick runing away _

this would surely get him killed

**They would do anything to find a way to be together **

**And when they do to what lengths would they go? **

**What happens when what they left finds them? **

**Find out in... **

**Against All Odds**

**Twilight with a FasttalkingInsanity twist**


	2. Others

[Miley's POV]

As I sat at that lunch table on the humid cloudy day in September, I couldn't help but to stare at something that was so hard for me to resist.

It was our second day of school and the teachers already loved us. We were smart and never disturbed them. We had learned over the years.

Millstone, New Jersey was a predictable place like all the rest that we have been to. The population was 410 now 414 with me and my so call sisters. Although we said it was 416 and that our parents just worked out of town. We also said that they had adopted us since we were all around the same age.

I continued to stare at the person that I wanted so bad just barely paying attention to my friend's voices in the background.

As we sat down at our table the oldest of all of us, well technically anyways, Selena burst out , "ugh! Third time moving in four years! Could you at least try to control yourself Demi!"

I still wasn't paying much attention, but I was perfectly aware of what they were saying. "I'm sorry! They just looked and smelled so good." Demi said as I noticed a dreamy look coming to her eyes from the corner of my eye.

"Miley?" Selena said as she noticed that my full attention was not on her.

I didn't answer and continued to stare at the person. "Miles?!" Demi said when I didn't answer.

Emily met my gaze and immediately said, "no Miley."

"But…it's just…he looks." I stuttered out, trying to find the right words as the boy that I was starring at met my gaze.

"Do you want to move again?" Selena said to me in a low growl.

I looked away and sighed. "I know, but---"

The bell rang and Selena got up and said, "No buts, Miley. I actually like it here in New Jersey and neither you or," she turned to Demi, "is going to ruin this for me."She ended the last few words letting a growl slip quietly through her mouth.

"Your right." I said so quietly that only they could hear. Then just quietly I said, "It's suppose to be sunny on Monday! Where do you guys want to go?"

Emily was first to answer. "Let's head up north! I hear they have mountain lions!" She said licking her lips.

Demi retaliated jokingly with, "why do you always get to pick where we go?!"

I smiled and accidently ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" he said to me.

"No it was my---"I said fading away as his scent filled my nostrils. I can't believe I didn't notice it earlier. I pulled away from him quickly and stared in shock.

Demi took me out of my shock saying, "we have to go."

"Did you?"

"Umhm." Selena answered knowing immediately what I was talking about.

"Yep." Emily said almost immediately after Selena.

We quickly walked to the cat skipping all of our last period classes. We jumped into the car and Emily got into the driver's side and stepped on the gas allowing us to speed along the miles of road.

"What do you think they want?" Emily asked her as her eye's left the road and focused on us.

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here." Demi said, turning around to look at the road behind us.

"I can't believe I didn't smell him earlier!" I said louder than I needed to. I meant this comment to be a mental one to myself, but nothing was ever kept a secret between all of us.

Then Selena piped up, "No we're standing our ground! No one's kicking us out of this place!"

Ever since we moved her I noticed that Selena had a weird attraction to it and it made me curious. She was the only one of us who knew how to keep a secret. Or could keep a secret. She had the power to make people say what they were thinking whenever she felt like it. Last year she made a girl that she thought was a bitch blurt out a secret about one of her other bitchy friends. It was hilarious, but wrong. We weren't supposed to use our gifts that way. All of us had gifts except Demi and she always resented us for that.

"We have to do something, Sel." Emily said and then slammed on the breaks and said, "home sweet, home."

We all got out of the car and rushed inside in probably less than half a second.

"So where are we going to go?" I asked when we were all in the kitchen.

"I hear Washington's nice---" Demi said and then Selena cut her off before she could finish her statement.

"No! Guy's were staying! They'll just have to deal with it!" Selena practically whined.

"Hello ladies." A voice said from behind us. It was like they were unscented unless they were in close range.

Emily hissed and snapped around at the sound of the guy's voice.

One of the three guys that where now standing before us, I noticed was staring at me.

I let out a low growl when I noticed it and glared at all three of them.

What did they want? We were leaving them alone.

Then the oldest looking of the three said, "I think it's time we teach you girls how to stay on your own land."

**A/n: this is our first one! we really hoped you guys liked it and don't forget about our challenge! all entrys are due on Wednesday! REVIEW!! **


	3. Hunting

**Hey guys, LongLiveInsanity here! Bet you all enjoyed the last chapter fasttaker11 wrote (love you twin!), so here's another one =] btw, don't forget to participate in our challenge, deadline's on Wednesday x]  
Disclaimer: We own nothing. This fanfic is LEGAL because we mentioned NO LAST NAMES! SO TAKE THAT DIP SHIT! Sorry, I'm normal now =P**

* * *

_Previously  
Then the oldest looking of the three said, "I think it's time we teach you girls to stay on your own land."_

* * *

**Miley's POV**

"Oh yeah? Well how abou-" I immediately clamped my hand down on Emily's mouth before she could get any further.

"If you don't want to get in trouble I suggest you keep your mouth shut," I hissed. Em was always the boldest of the group, never one to back down from a fight. Selena was more of a mother figure, while Demi floated around in her own little bubble. Me? I guess I was the brain, in a way…

"Look, we're sorry for intruding, but we promise we won't bother you," I said as politely as possible, though it was kind of hard with all the glares I was receiving.

"I think it's a bit too late for that," the oldest said. I noticed the one who looked youngest staring at me, and I felt a flash of annoyance. What did he want? I was just about to snap back a retort when I felt a sharp jab to my ribs. It didn't hurt, but it was enough to get my attention. I turned around to see Selena shooting me one of her looks and decided to keep my mouth shut.

"We haven't done anything. All we want to do is just…blend. Can't we just be civil and ignore each other?" Sel tried desperately. I looked around our group. Emily was looking pissed, Selena was looking worried and Demi was eyeing up one of the three guys. Typical.

"This is OUR territory," the oldest said menacingly. I was tired of calling him 'the oldest' so let's call him… Claire. The youngest can be Jessica and the other will be Mary. As 'Claire' was saying, "We don't like unwanted visitors."

"Well then we won't be a problem, since we're _permanent residents_," our heads snapped up at Demi's voice. She rarely ever participated in arguments. I grinned. Demi could be very threatening when she needed to be.

"Yeah you go Demi! Take that Claire!" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Claire?" 'Claire' raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Uh… yeah? I didn't know your names so…" if I were human I would so be blushing right now.

"Just for the record, I'm Kevin, and those two are Joe and Nick," Kevin said, pointing towards the other guys. I nodded silently; relieved he didn't crack any smart-ass comments.

"Hey," I mumbled. The others shuffled forward and shook hands awkwardly. Then there was a long silence. Did I mention I hated silences? I made a face and Nick must have seen, because he shot me a comforting smile. I smiled back reflexively, not realizing till it was too la_te. 'What are you doing Miley?_' I thought to myself, '_He's the enemy! No! Why have I got my flirty face on? Stop flirting Miles_!'

"Look girls, get off our land and there won't be a problem," Kevin snarled. Instinctively, I growled. Who was he to tell us what to do?

"There won't be a problem anyway. We're staying here," I said firmly. Joe and Kevin narrowed their eyes at the unspoken threat, but Nick seemed almost… proud?

Emily let out a laugh and shot me a look of admiration. I nodded in return, and then focused my attention on the three boys in front of me.

"It was nice talking to y'all, but we gotta go," Demi said, her voice dripping with venom. Glancing at one another, our cult turned to leave, but not before catching the look Kevin and Joe shared. Something tells me this isn't over yet.

**Nick's POV**

I stared at the girls' retreating figures. Correction. I stared at _her_ retreating figure. She was beautiful, even for a vampire. Her hair, her eyes, her lips… I knew she was different as soon as I saw her. 'God, get a grip Nick!' I thought. I sounded like a bloody teenage girl. I wasn't a freakin' werewolf, so why was I acting like I just imprinted on her?

"Yo Nick!" Joe smacked me on the back of my head.

"What?" I snapped, irritated.

"Sheesh dude, calm down!" Joe said, "Man, did you get a load of that brunette? The one who was like 'we're _permanent residents_'? She was hot!"

I sighed. That was Joe for you. Crude. Loud. Irresponsible. My list could go on. Of course, even he knew when to stop. He may have a filthy mouth, but he never actually dated. He knew that would put our secret at risk.

"Joe, don't," Kevin warned, "She's trouble. They're _all_ trouble." Joe just grinned and dropped onto the couch. I made an excuse and retreated to my room. Thoughts of the mysterious girl flooded into my brain again. I couldn't help myself. She was beautiful.

**Miley's POV**

"Guys… I'm hungry!" I whined. I knew I sounded pathetic, but I couldn't help myself. It had been ages since we last hunted. My eyes were getting darker by the second.

"Okay Miles, we're going!" Selena rolled her eyes and I grinned, hugging her.

"Aw, I love you Sel," I smiled. She pushed me off, but laughed good-naturedly.

Arriving at the mountains, I immediately closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. The soft scent of the pines filled my nose, and the clear smell of the water wafted across the air. But the smell I was concentrating on was the smell of a mountain lion. It smelt _delicious_. My mouth watered, and I shot off down the mountain in hungry pursuit. Pretty soon I had caught it, and as my teeth sunk down on it's throat and the warm liquid filled my mouth, I sighed in contentment. Sitting up, I wiped my mouth with my hands and went off in search of another meal.

**Well? I kinda felt like a cannibal as I wrote the last part… hehe… =P Hope ya liked it. The next chapter will be written by… drum roll please… FASTTALKER11! You rock my darling blond twin =]  
Review?  
LongLiveInsanity xxx**


	4. Temptation

_Previously on Against All Odds: _

_I stared at the girls' retreating figures. Correction. I stared at her retreating figure. She was beautiful, even for a vampire. Her hair, her eyes, her lips… I knew she was different as soon as I saw her. 'God, get a grip Nick!' I thought. I sounded like a bloody teenage girl. I wasn't a freakin' werewolf, so why was I acting like I just imprinted on her?_

**[Nick's POV]**

Sitting there in my room bored to death, I got up and decided to go hunting on my own. Running as fast as fast as I could to the field where we usually hunt I caught her sent.

Suddenly I felt excited as a thought that I could not control came to my mind and I knew that even if I tried to stop myself from what I was about to do it would NEVER work, because I was acting like a stupid wolf and the wolf had dominated.

Slowly I walked over behind her. She was alone and it was the perfect time to act.

**[Miley's POV]**

I smelled his scent, but I ignored it because at the moment I happened to be thinking about him. He ran up and push my back against the stone.

"Why hello, Jessica." I said with a smile and he shook his head.

"Why Jessica?" He asked curiosity showing through his stare.

"Maybe someday I'll tell you. We do have all of eternity."

He chuckled

Every minuet it was almost as if he was edging closer to me.

"You brothers seemed ever so delightful." I joked knowing perfectly well that lovely little Jessica might not like it and play along.

"Just like that ever so lovely sister of yours!" He snapped. "What's her name...Justin?"

**[Nick's POV]**

I wanted to laugh out loud at the look on her face as I had used her joke back on her.

When I was alive I actually did know a really cruel kid named Justin and that was probably why I had picked the name.

She smiled after a while. "Well, well Jessy...how ever did you come up with that name?" She teased as we were now circling each other. Both of us had wide grins on our face.

"Maybe I'll tell you someday...After all we do have an eternity."

She laughed.

I chuckled and began to inch toward her. She turned quickly and ran into a meadow. She turned around and smiled, then walked into the sunlight.

"Feels great doesn't it?" She said. "Even though we can't really feel it, but you know what I mean.

I laughed. "I think I actually do."

"I can feel it though. Through other people. Humans to be precise." She looked up into the gleaming sun's rays. "It's been a gift I've had since I was change. Without it I probably would've just killed myself and gotten it over with years ago." She jumped onto a rock to get higher.

I looked up at her and smiled at her glittering skin.

"Do you have any special gifts?" She asked still concentrating on the now setting sun above us.

"Yes." I answered knowing that she'd ask me and that I would not want to tell her.

She look at me as if she were awaiting for me to answer.

"I figured." She giggled and jumped down from the rock and swiftly into a cave.

I followed behind her again. I did not know what had kept attracting me to her, but something was and I wasn't sure if I liked it or if it was going to be the death of me. I had a funny feeling by Joe and Kevin's reactions to this that I would be leaning more toward the death side of the totem pool.

I smiled and followed her into the cave.

"So, tell me Jessica, why do you keep following me?" She said and smirked as she whipped around to face me.

I stared at her for a brief minuet, and then smiled.

"I don't know. It's like some weird invisible force pulling me to you, Lucas."

She smiled at the nickname I had given her.

"Well, Jess, I see that." She said as I realized that I had her pinned up against the wall and we were dangerously close. Her scent in my nostrils tempting me to get closer.

* * *

**A/n: sorry took me so long. Hope you liked it. Review?**


	5. Tease

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter by twinnie (hehe…).  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. This fanfic is LEGAL.

* * *

**

_Previously:  
"Well, Jess, I see that." She said as I realized I had her pinned up against a wall and we were dangerously close. Her scent in my nostrils was tempting me closer.

* * *

_

**NPOV**

I took in a deep breath to calm myself. Big mistake. Her scent swirled around me as I inhaled, filling my lungs with the scent of freesias and strawberries. Suddenly, I felt a little light-headed. She must have realized, because a smirk spread across her flawless face.

"What's the matter, Jessica?" she asked innocently, and I was aware of her small hands wrapping themselves in my hair. Her lips were dangerously close to mine. I gulped.

"N-nothing…" I stuttered. I looked into her eyes and immediately I was entranced. Her mysterious blue orbs seemed to pull me in, taunting me to make a move. Slowly, I angled my head so that my lips were pointing towards hers. She responded by leaning up slightly. This was it. All thoughts of Joe, Kevin and death had evaporated. Only one thought occupied my mind – I was about to kiss the most beautiful girl on earth.

I closed my eyes and leaned in, preparing myself for the contact. What I didn't expect was for her skin to be so… fragile? I opened my eyes to find my lips pressed against a rock. A small dent had formed because of the pressure I had put on it. Looking around, I saw her sitting on a log nearby, melodious laughs spilling out of her mouth. I blushed lightly (blushed? Nick Gray doesn't blush!), though I couldn't help but notice how beautiful her laugh was.

"That wasn't very nice _Lucas_," I pouted. She let out another burst of giggles and skipped towards me.

"Sorry Jess, but I have a rule not to kiss on the first date," she flirted.

"Well I don't follow the rules," I gave a mock evil cackle and lunged at her. However, she was too fast and stepped to the side daintily.

"I have to go find my sisters. _S__omeone_ ruined my appetite," she joked, before taking off. Suddenly she turned around and shouted, "By the way, it's Miley!" she called, and then she was gone. With a dreamy sigh, I sped off back home.

* * *

**MPOV**

"Hey guys!" I trilled, coming to a stop in front of Selly.

"Miles? What did you do?" Demi asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Me? What are you talking about? I didn't do anything…" I trailed off nervously as three pairs of golden eyes trained themselves on me, "Okay fine. Something happened. How did you guys know?'

"You're smiling. It's obvious something happened," Demi joked.

"Haha," I muttered sourly. Truth be told, I was a bit miffed by that. I wasn't moody, right?

"Come on Miles, you know it's true," Selly said, almost as if she had read my mind. Oh wait, she had. Did I forget to mention her power was to read minds? Silly me…

"Sel's right. After Justin' – I stiffened when I heard his name and shot Emily a death glare, but she carried on, oblivious – 'you've been all moody and secluded. You're not the same old Miley you were back then. Sure, what he did was bad, but you can't just let him ruin your life like that!" I looked around to see Demi and Selena nodding along. I sighed.

"You're right guys," I admitted, "I promise I'll try to be more cheerful."

"That's the spirit!" Demi laughed, and I cracked a grin. Together, we headed off to the car. On the way home, I stared out of the window. Different thoughts flitted across my mind – my sisters… Justin… a certain curly-haired vampire…

* * *

**NPOV**

"Hey Nick, you're back," Joe called half-heartedly, engrossed in a video game. I rolled my eyes. You'd think a vampire wouldn't be interested in something as trivial as a video game, but apparently Joe was. Kevin was nowhere to be seen, so I just ignored Joe and walked upstairs to my room.

Sitting down on the velvet piano stool, I ran my hands across the keys (A/N: remind you of anyone? *cough* Edward Cullen *cough*) before launching myself into a simple melody I had written sometime ago. Suddenly, the notes changed. They flowed from my fingers, as the tune turned bright, playful. I closed my eyes as my fingers pressed the keys of my own accord. The melody was beautiful, and it pointed towards one person. Miley. As the song came to a finish, I smiled. Then I immediately grabbed my notebook, and wrote it all down, though I knew that I couldn't forget it if I tried.

"Wow Nick… that was beautiful," Kevin said softly from my bedroom door. I jumped at the sound of his voice. Normally, I would have heard his footsteps from miles away, but I guess I had been so absorbed in playing I didn't notice.

"Uh, thanks," I mumbled, hurriedly shutting my notebook so he couldn't see the words I had written down – _Miley's Lullaby_. Unfortunately, Kevin caught the movement and smiled slyly.

"What 'cha got there?" he asked curiously, an evil glint in his eye. Before I could respond, he snatched the notebook from my grasp and rushed downstairs, I sighed. I guess I would have to break the rules.

'Trip' I thought silently. Sure enough, I heard Kevin yell 'ow!' a few seconds later. I ran downstairs to find Kevin sprawled on the floor, with Joe in hysterics beside him.

"Hey, no fair!" Kevin whined, "I thought we agreed you weren't allowed to use your powers in this house!" I smiled smugly and plucked the notebook from his hands.

"That's what you get," I said, and turned on my heel, walking back towards my room.

* * *

**JPOV**

I helped Kevin up, my stomach still hurting from all that laughing. Kev glared at me.

"Hey, you gotta admit, it was a little funny," I smirked. Kev nodded reluctantly, but then his face turned serious.

"Joe… I think something's up with Nick," now that he mentions it, something was up with Nick. Since he came back from hunting, he had a goofy grin plastered on his face. Something was_ definitely_ wrong.

**HAHAHA! They didn't kiss! MWAHAHA! The power, it feels good… okay freaky moment over. Sorry but I just didn't think they should kiss so early on, please don't kill me! Anyways, who knows? Maybe my adorable (ha! I'm the adorable one:P) twin will make them kiss… hehe… remember, one death threat per person!  
Review?  
LongLiveInsanity x**


	6. Surprise

**[Miley's POV]**

I rolled my eyes looking up from my work on my laptop to see Nick standing there.

"What do you want?" I said annoyance filling my voice. God, he looked beautiful in the moonlight. I thought and then hit myself in the head. Stop it Miley. I mentally told myself.

Nick looked at me weirdly. "When your done trying to kill yourself, Lucas, do you mind coming with me there is something that I want to show you."

I looked at him. I opened my mouth to say something sarcastic, but he stopped me.

Nick got really close to my ear and whispered. "If you do I'll forgive you for earlier today." His tongue grazed my ear and sent shivers up and down my spine. Could I feel shivers?

"No." I said trying to hold my pokerface.

"Fine. Then, I'll stay." He said as if he were planning this all along and had thought out some complicated plan that had a response for everything that I said.

"Then, I'll leave." I smiled.

He starred at me with this smart ass smile on his face and I just wanted to punch it off.

I got up and grabbed my laptop and headed for the stairs.

**[Nick's POV]**

"ah, Miley. I didn't want to have to do this." I said.

"Do what?" She snapped her backed still turned from me heading toward the stairs.

'Trip' I Thought. As I watched her laptop tumble to the bottom of the stairs and break. I sighed and thought. 'come.' Instantaneously Miley started getting dragged toward me.

"Miles? What are you doing up there." Yelled one of her sisters from down below.

"Nothing. I'll be down in a minuet."

I laughed.

"Your paying for that laptop Grey." She sighed. "If you promise to shut the _hell_ up. I'll meet you in the meadow. Of my own free will."

She glared at me and began to turn around.

"Don't take to long." I murmured behind her, my bottom lip grazing her ear, almost seductively.

She didn't stiffen, she just nodded and walked in the other direction toward the stairs. I smiled and swiftly jumped off of the balcony and headed back toward the meadow. Was I getting into her head? If only.

**[Selena's POV]**

Miley walked down the stair calmly, the expression on her face remaining unchanged.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Demi frown at the expression on Miley's face and immediately Miley's calm look broke into a wide smile.

What was up with her. This smile was definitely not fake. She was actually happy, but what could she possibly be happy about?

"Miles, what happened to your laptop." I said looking over her shoulder to see that it was broken into pieces.

"Nothing, Selly. I just wanted to see what would happen with the impact." Yeah sure she did.

Demi looked at her weirdly. "So, yo break a 2,000 dollar laptop? Yeah, nice move there Miles. Real smooth. Money doesn't grow on tree's you know?"

"With how much money we have that debatable, Demi." she said trilling her name when she said it. Miley skipped over to the door. "I'm going out. Be back later." And she was gone before we could ask her where she was going.

I sighed and turned to Demi. "What was that?" I asked looking at Demi with a confused look on my face.

"I don't know. On the good news I haven't heard from those conceded asses in a while...maybe they've left." Demi said.

"Yeah maybe." Or not. Dang it! Why did I have to be the one to read minds. Unfortunately this could not be taken lightly.

I sighed and sat down to watch T.V.

**[Nick's POV]**

I could smell her coming. She smelled so good. What was I going to do after this? What was I going to do when she came?

I sighed. I was still a little hunger considering I never really actually went hunting today. I smelled deer.

I smiled and the hunt began. I wait for the perfect moment when it came close enough and I pounced. The intoxicating smell of the deers blood filling every fiber of my being. I sank my teeth into the deer. The blood stopping the burning in throat, but not completely. It felt nice and the smell was so...so Christmas morning, but it was nothing compared to her. Nothing could ever beat the smell of her even as a vampire she smelled like a human...even better than a human.

What was it about her that drew me in. She was more than I could ever stand and she was defiantly more than I would ever deserve.

I could smell her from behind me, her smell distracting me from the smell of the deer.

I wiped away the blood and smiled at her.

I got closer to her and smiled even wider.

"So, what was it that you wanted to show me?" She asked a grin spreading across her face, as I grinned right back towering over her.

**A/n: *Smiles*I always get to write or set up the fun Nick&Miley parts. LOL sorry it took me so long. School got in the way.**

**Next is written by the one and only very talented LONGLIVEINSANITY!! lol**


	7. Truce

**BOOOOO! Sorry guys, I've been a complete bitch and left you peeps with no update for ages! I'm a horrible person, soooooooooooorry! –bangs head against wall- but have no fear, the next chapter is here! Hope ya like the chapter! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This fanfic is LEGAL

* * *

**

**MPOV**

I hummed the tune of 'Blowing In The Wind' by Bob Dylan as I pranced up the path towards the meadow. Yes, _pranced_. And for the record, I don't normally prance; or hum, for that matter. I don't know what kind of fairy dust Nick had sprinkled over me, but I was starting to look forward to our chance meetings and playful banter. I sighed, a small smile playing on my lips.

Reaching the meadow, I found Nick crouched on the ground, a deer by his feet. 'My Nick' I thought, and then suddenly realized what I just did. _My _Nick? What the hell! Snap out of it Miles, he's just another vampire. A sarcastic, smartass, amazingly hot vampire. Hm, Em _was_ always saying I needed a mate who could deal with my sharp mouth, but I never thought it possible to find one until now.

Sensing my presence, Nick turned around, sporting a huge smile. I felt a similarly large smile spread across my face as he inched close, towering over me.

"So, what was it you wanted to show me?" I asked. Nick smiled wickedly, and I felt a shiver through my spine.

"Come here," he said softly, holding out his hand. I took it cautiously, expecting him to throw me to the ground or something. Instead, I did not anticipate him to pull me into a hug that would have cracked my ribs, had I been human.

"Um, not that I don't appreciate this… touching gesture," I mumbled awkwardly into his chest, which I hadn't realized until now how very chiseled and defined it was, "But what are you doing?"

"Hugging you," he chuckled, burying his nose in my hair.

"Yes, I know, but _why_?"

"Because, I know we haven't gotten off to the best of starts. But I want to show you that I am capable of being nice, and I'm hoping we can be friends." I froze, stunned.

"Uh… wow," I stammered, "I was not expecting that." He chuckled again, but it sounded slightly strained.

"So, do you accept my invitation?" he asked hopefully, pulling away. He then proceeded to stick his hand out as a sign of truce, his eyes wide and questioning. A giggle spurted out from my mouth. He just looked so adorable, like a schoolboy shaking hands with a strict teacher. I slipped my hand into his and smiled, looking at him from under my lashes.

"I would love to be your friend," I confirmed, and felt my heart skip a beat as his face lit up.

"Great!" he smiled, tugging on my hand, "Come on then, I want to show you something."

I laughed as he pulled me along, the wind whipping through my hair. Tree branches caressed our skin as we ran, the soil like velvet beneath our feet. The experience was so blissful that I didn't know we had arrived until he stopped abruptly, causing me to crash into him. In turn, this made him fall to the ground, with me toppling onto him. Looking down, my breath caught in my throat. His warm, brown eyes stared back up, filled with intensity. I don't know how long we laid there, staring at each other. It could have been seconds, minutes or even hours. All I knew was that he had the most amazing eyes. Suddenly, it struck me. I was in love with Nick Gray, A vampire who I had met only eight hours ago. I was known in my family for my hard attitude towards men and unwillingness to date; yet here I was. My mind went into overdrive. What do I do? Do I tell him? What if he doesn't feel the same? We've only just met, for god's sake! What will Demi think? Selena? Emily?!?! I was only brought out of my thoughts by a light cough. Shaking out of my trance, I focused back on Nick.

"Miles?' – I felt a warm tingly feeling at the nickname – 'as enjoyable as this is, we should really get up." Realizing our, er… _close proximity_, I scrambled to my feet. He laughed at the blush I was currently sporting, "If it helps, I rather liked our little rendezvous'.

"Shuddup," I mumbled, smacking his arm. He made a show of clutching his arm in agony, though we both knew I didn't hurt him.

"Come on Miles, lighten up. Take a look around and tell me what you see," he said solemnly. I huffed and lifted my eyes to take in the sight before me. Then I gasped.

"Nick…" I breathed, "This is… wow. How do you know about this?" I felt like I was in my own personal paradise. Before me was a lake, glistening in the sunlight. Lush green grass covered the floor, while flowers and trees filled this wonderland. I could hear birds tweeting in harmony on the branches, and wondered to myself how I had managed to meet such an amazing person.

"I'm glad you like it," Nick replied shyly, letting out a sigh of relief. I whirled around to face him, incredulous

"Did you think I wouldn't?" I asked him, disbelief colouring my tone.

"Well, I mean, everyone's different-" I cut off his awkward monologue.

"Nick," I told him, staring straight into his eyes, "This is amazing. And I am so thankful that you showed it to me. It makes me feel really happy that you'd show something like this to me, and I want you to never forget that, okay?" Nick nodded, his eyes sparkling. I pulled him into a hug, burying my head in his chest.

"Thank you. Thank you a million times," I said. He didn't respond, just pulled me even closer. We stayed like that for a long time, embracing and just listening to the silent sounds of nature. I couldn't help thinking how right it felt, just us and nobody else. As I pulled away, I heart him whisper softly in my ear, 'you're welcome'. I smiled and leaned forward, before saying seductively, 'you still owe me a laptop'. With that, I was gone.

* * *

**DPOV**

"What the fuck! You idiot, get over him Blair!" I yelled at the TV screen.

"'Gossip Girl' again Dem?" Sel grinned at me, neatly dodging the cushion I threw at her.

"What? It's good shit," I defended myself. Sel just smirked, but wisely kept her mouth shut. I was about to give her a dirty look, when suddenly images started flickering past my eyes.

Miley and that vampire boy we met today… Nick? They were in some kind of meadow. Talking. Laughing. Kissing?

"Guys…" I said quietly, immediately attracting Emily and Selena's attention, "I just had another vision."

* * *

**Well? Review and tell me what you think!  
And yeh, don't forget to read the next chapter, cuz it's gonna be written by my twiiiiiiin! :]  
LongLiveInsanity x**


End file.
